


Broken Pieces

by RoxieOfficial



Series: Broken Pieces [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Coming Out, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Nightmares, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: Tony Stark is so incredibly tired of taking care of the Avengers while no one notices he needs to be taken care of as well.
Series: Broken Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582360
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance. I've written this in 15 minutes and didn't beta it. :| Anyway, enjoy y'all. (Feel free to point out any mistakes, btw)

Tony Stark was tired. So _incredibly_ tired. He was tired of taking care of all of the Avengers while none of them noticed he had some issues to deal with, too. He hadn't slept in three days and no one seemed to notice it. Not even Rhodey, his best friend for who knows how long?

He hadn't slept in three days for many reasons, Peter's coming out being one of them. The boy had recently told him he was trans and that Tony was the first one to know because he was too scared of Aunt May's reaction though he planned on telling her this week. He couldn't sleep knowing how nervous the boy was feeling. He wouldn't sleep knowing the boy could come knocking at his door any time.

He hadn't slept in three days, too scared Bruce would hurt himself again. He'd found him self-harming in the bathroom at 2:00 AM and Tony hadn't gone to sleep ever since. What if no one was there to stop him next time? What if no one was there to tell him he was worth it and that people _cared_ about him.

He hadn't slept in three days, because what if no one heard Bucky sobbing at night after yet another nightmare? What if no one was there to reassure him, to tell him _you're safe now, it's all in the past._ What if no one was there to hold his trembling body as he went back to sleep? Would he just cry himself to sleep?

The Avengers were all broken in their own ways, but Tony was there to take care of them, to put their pieces back together.

But who was there for him?

Who was there to remind him to _stop skipping meals, Stark, it's not healthy_. Who was there to reassure him when _he_ had nightmares? Who was there to remind him that he was worth something, that the world wouldn't be as good without him in it? Who was there to keep him from shooting himself in the head like the coward he was? No one. _No one cared enough_. 


End file.
